


No Justice for the Fallen

by Miskaton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pre-Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miskaton/pseuds/Miskaton
Summary: A story which follows Cesar Elizondo, the penultimate human to fall into the land beneath Mt. Ebott. The man was steadfast and firm in his belief in justice for all. His stay may have been brief, but like all tales, his deserves to be told.





	No Justice for the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if anyone will remember this, but this is a revised version of something I posted about a year ago. I had originally abandoned it but, the muse suddenly returned to me. Don't expect it to be particularly long - Cesar's time underground was brief despite its eventfulness. I reckon one or two chapters per area is likely, maybe more if I think its worth it. This won't deviate from canon, by the way - Cesar will fall in Hotland. That is a foregone conclusion. Its about the journey, not the destination, isn't it? I only hope I can make this worth your time.
> 
> Also, I'm not currently using warnings. I will after I am done with spinning this tale.

His name was Cesar Elizondo. He was tall, lean, black-haired, Hispanic, and had dull brown eyes. While he was not a gorgeous man, he was far from simply plain, perhaps due to his sharp jawline and clean-shaven face. He was the sheriff of the county which contained Mt. Ebott. He was well-known throughout the community for his cowboy shtick, wearing a western hat and a poncho over his police uniform. He had a wife, a son, and two daughters who were equally beloved by the locals, and would be devastated should anything happen to Cesar. On that particular night, Cesar was chasing a criminal - a man by the name of Otto Finch, who was found fleeing the scene of a murder of a seventeen-year-old boy. He had fled towards Mt. Ebott, and Cesar had, naturally, given chase. Other officers did, as well, but they were unable to keep up Cesar, who was absolutely determined to catch this piece of criminal scum. He was aware of the myth surrounding Mt. Ebott and how no one who ever climbs it ever returns, but he was not a superstitious man, and even if he was, justice was never deterred by the prospect of death. Hours passed, and eventually, an exhausted but nevertheless resolute Cesar reached the summit of the mountain, where a fairly large hole sat gaping. There was no sign of Otto... until Cesar heard the crackling of snow behind him, and wind rushing as something swiftly moved towards him. Cesar whipped out his gun and spun around, pointing it at the source of the noise - it was none other than Otto attempting to charge at Cesar. Otto abruptly stopped in front of Cesar and threw his hands into the air, as the gun was now pressed against the criminal's chest - Otto, unlike Cesar, was afraid of death. Cesar exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Huh, that's funny, ain't it? Took me long enough to catch up to you, but it took me less than a minute to actually catch you." Cesar smirked. "You have the right to-"

Suddenly, the fight-or-flight response was triggered in Otto, and adrenaline flooded his system. He threw a punch at Cesar, connecting with the sheriff's jaw - unfortunately for Otto, though, the pain caused Cesar's trigger finger to flinch, and a bullet was sent through Otto's chest, then heart, and then out the back of his torso. The blow had caused Cesar to be knocked backwards, however, and he was thrown into the hole. Cesar shouted, "FUCK!", at the top of his lungs, as he began his descent. After some time, he landed with a heavy thud in a pile of flowers - unconscious but miraculously alive.

Cesar awoke to immense pain as he laid on the ground, facing upwards. A screamed welled up in his throat, but he was unable to muster up the strength to let it out. He did, however, manage to roll himself over, pulling himself onto his knees in a moment of pure adrenaline-fueled strength. The adrenaline disappeared as quickly as it came to him, however, as he began to breathe heavily, clutching his stomach. He heard the sound of someone running towards him, and then a feminine voice. "I heard a loud noi-" She cut herself off. Cesar looked up to see a woman with an aghast expression. Wait, no. This wasn't just any woman. She looked like... well.

She looked like a goat.

"Human... are you okay?"

Cesar attempted to respond, but simply vomited up blood and collapsed. He did not know how long he was unconscious, but when he next woke up, he found himself in a soft bed. Cesar briefly considered the possibility of being in the afterlife, or perhaps he had simply had a terrible dream, but those hopes were quickly dashed when he saw the same goat-woman from before sitting in a wooden chair next to the bed, reading a book. Upon seeing that he had awoken, the woman closed the book and removed her glasses, smiling at him.

"Hello, human. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Would you care for some pie?"


End file.
